An Unexpected Gift
by iamselena
Summary: [Christmas Couple] The Rave Master didn't have a gift for Elie on Christmas. What will he give her?


**Disclaimer:** Before I begin and before you guys sue me, I do not own this show or its characters. Quite honestly, I didn't know that anime couples are so willing to extend their cooperation when it comes to Christmas romances (grin).

**An Unexpected Gift**

Haru looked around the numerous shops on either side of the street. Scarves, tops, skirts, shirts, belts, necklaces, rings, bracelets, even food were selling fast this Christmas season. The throng of people moved quickly, fingering the colorful merchandise, buying gifts for their love ones, and some merely looking at the products being sold.

He glanced at one top and quickly shook his head.

Not Elie. She wouldn't like that.

Haru moved to the next stall, flinching slightly when a baby let out an ear-piercing wail beside him. His head observed the different garments hanging on racks, but nothing caught his eye. He quickly left the stall, entering the shop across it.

Haru's expression went immediately red at the stock being purchased in the said store. Pink, red, white and even black colored the shelves and glass cases, and flimsy garments hung around the store. The girlish chatter made him soon realize he had entered a woman's domain. And he needed to escape—pronto! He tried to flee before anyone, most particularly the ladies, saw him looking around, but unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"Sir! Are you going to buy something for your girlfriend?" the clerk asked, beaming him a coy smile. She walked up to Haru, and he immediately blushed at the word _girlfriend_.

"Uh, n-no," he stammered, turning redder, if that was possible. He scratched his head uneasily, edging slowly to door, trying not to be notice. "I was just leaving."

"But this is perfect for your girlfriend!" the girl insisted, taking one garment from the shelves. She held the silky garment to him, and Haru felt his stomach doing flip-flops inside. "See? I'm sure she would like this," she said with a wink, waving the flimsy material on her fingers.

"I- ah," Haru stuttered, holding the doorknob in his hand. "Gotta go! See ya!" And he made a quick exit, running as far away as possible. Man, if Musica saw him in there, he'll be teased to death.

O

Depressed, Haru went home, not a package or anything occupying in his hands. He didn't buy a gift for Elie. Not one damn thing. Sighing, he entered the house with Elie singing at the karaoke machine, her voice blasting through the whole house. He smiled, but immediately vanished when he saw the Christmas tree bursting with presents underneath.

How was he going to explain to Elie that he couldn't find the perfect gift for her?

"Hey, Haru!" Musica yelled, slapping him on the back. "You look like you died and gone to hell. What's the matter?"

"Did you got robbed while shopping or something?" Melodia questioned, a smirk appearing on her lips. She nudged him on the ribs. "Be happy, Haru! Christmas is here!"

"Melodia's right, Haru!" His sister, Cattleya, agreed. She passed a hot mug of coffee to him, giving him a warm smile. "Cheer up. It's Christmas!"

_Jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way, _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh, O_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way, _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

"Haru!"

Haru turned, ever so slightly, and caught sight of the girl of his affections. Elie was waving cheerily towards him, the microphone in her hand, and she was dressed in a red and white top and blue denim mini skirt. To be honest, she looked quite… Santa's helper.

No, wait.

Make that Santa's sexy, gorgeous helper.

"Come and join me!" she urged, throwing him one of her killer smiles. She beckoned again, and he hadn't got the heart to refuse. Besides, he was tempted. "You look sad," she observed, going through the list of songs. "You okay? Anything bad happen? Lucia came destroying the place?"

Haru forced a smile and gulped in fresh air to regenerate him. "Uh, nothing's wrong," he managed to answer. "Just waiting for the holiday spirit to come and visit me."

"Oh," Elie said, her eyes on the TV in front of her. "That's too bad." Then her eyes brightened and she grabbed the other mike, and gave it to Haru. "I know how to get you in the holiday spirit! Let's sing, Haru!" she encouraged cheerfully.

"Wha-what?" Haru froze. Nervousness began to attack him with vengeance, knowing the power of his singing. "I don't know how to sing!" he protested, squirming away. But Elie held on fast, forcing him to stay put.

"Aww, come on, Haru," Elie said, still holding him in place. "Don't be a party pooper. Christmas is a time off giving."

Musica chortled, as he caught the words Elie had spoken. "Yeah, as in giving up. Go on, Haru," he encouraged. Taking a bite of apple pie Cattleya had prepared, he added, "I'm sure you're voice isn't as bad as you think it sounds."

"Haru! Go on."

"Haru!"

"Go on, Rave Master!"

"Haru, don't be such a baby!"

"You can face life threatening situations but you can't face a crowd," Musica joked. "What a baby." From the way Haru's face scrunched up at his challenge, Musica knew he won.

"Bet I could take on Lucia now than sing," Haru muttered, bending towards the karaoke machine. "It'll be much easier."

When Haru lifted the microphone, Musica didn't know how wrong he was on that on.

O

"Presents!" Cattleya announced, who was sitting beside the blinking Christmas tree. "Everybody gather 'round! It's time to open the presents!"

"Wow, it's a good thing I can still hear," Musica said sarcastically. He rubbed his ear. "I thought I had gone deaf from Haru's version of 'Jingle Bell Rock.'"

"It wasn't that bad," Melodia intervened. She patted Haru's back.

But the great Rave master wasn't listening. He didn't even care if he has to spend the rest of the holiday being teased. Haru's heart began to beat faster, perspiration breaking out throughout his skin. What can he say? That he doesn't have a gift for Elie? She'll kill him with her guns if that's the case. He slowly got up from the sofa and an idea brightened his usually battle-filled brain. He hoped this would work. He walked up to Elie, who was chatting animatedly with Melodia, and whispered, "Meet me at the porch after you opened your presents."

Elie lifted an eyebrow. "Do I get to ask why?"

He swallowed nervously, but pulled through. "Not really."

He left the room and went outside, hoping and praying that this will work.

O

"Okay, Mr. Rave Master," Elie said as she sauntered in the porch. Haru was sitting quietly outside, waiting for Elie to appear. He thought about his idea for a while, and he doesn't have any choice but to do it. Better doing it than give nothing, especially since he called her out here. "Geez, aren't you freezing?" Elie complained, sitting beside Haru. "The temperature must be in negative out here."

"You wouldn't be freezing if you weren't wearing that top and just a mini skirt, you know," Haru pointed out. He held out his coat for her, and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks," Elie mumbled. She looked at Haru. "So?"

"So… what?"

"Where's my present?" Elie held out her hands to him. "Gimme!"

Even though he was so nervous at what he was about to do, Haru had to smile at her displayed childishness. He took a deep breath and said, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Elie shrugged and did as she was told. Haru moved an inch closer to Elie, and cupped her elbows. "Is this part of the surprise?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah."

Silence.

"Haru?"

"…hmm?"

"Where's my present?"

Haru didn't answer. He just dipped his head and kissed Elie softly on the lips. Surprise was the understatement of the year when Elie opened her eyes. But she didn't push Haru away and yell at him. Instead, she returned that sweet kiss, the feeling of certainty washing over her.

Haru was shocked Elie didn't protest, but, hey, he wasn't complaining. The kiss went on and on and on and—

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Haru and Elie wrenched their faces apart, their eyes meeting Cattleya's confused and bewildered ones. She was standing on the doorway, hands placed on her hips, waiting for an explanation. "Apparently, both of you were so totally caught up in each other you didn't hear me ask if you guys want me to reserve you some pie," she teased, a mischievous grin lighting up her face. "So, care to explain?"

Haru grinned back. "I'm giving her present, big sis."

Elie smacked Haru's arm, her face resembling a ripe tomato. "Haru!"

He didn't bat an eye. "Well, it's true."

Cattleya raised an eyebrow but refrained herself from giving a comment. "O-kay. Don't let me be the reason to stop you, lil' bro." She went back inside, slamming the door behind her.

They heard Musica call out, "Hey, Cattleya! Where are Haru and Elie? The pie'll be gone in a minute if they don't come in."

Cattleya answered, "Haru's giving Elie's present."

"Really? What did he give her?" Musica asked interestedly.

"None of your business."

"And you know what?" Elie said happily, as she snuggles in Haru's embrace. "This is the best Christmas gift I ever received, Haru."

"Glad you like it."

**Author's Note:** Ah, the Christmas spirit is scenting the air. Romance, too. And I really do love a good Haru/Elie fic on a cold night. So I hope you enjoyed reading my first fic in this series.

This Haru/Elie fic is actually a part of my "Christmas Couple" project, where I write different Christmas stories for my favorite couples of all time. Hope you check out the other stories. Please drop me a PM if you wanna tell me personally your thoughts about this story. Thanks for reading.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!

Peace out!


End file.
